Lily and James
by Liline09
Summary: It is the story of Lily and James during their seventh year at Hogwart, through Lily's eyes. How James Potter will decide Lily Evans to go out with him? This is the translation of one of my own fiction.


_Hello Everyone! I decided to translate one of my own fiction. I wrote it in English five years ago, and though it would be nice to publish it in English too. So here we are. _

_English is not my natural language, so don't be surprise if there is some errors. I will appreciate if you let me know (kindly) if you found some strange expression. _

_disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling_

**Chapter 1 **

**What changed everything... **

I am impatient to be tomorrow. My sister had the wonderful idea of inviting her boyfriend to stay at home for a week. Of course, this is the last week of my summer holidays and I had to be really careful with my school stuffs. My parents are used to it, but there is still a lot things that they don't get. I am going to enter in seventh year at school and I really need to work a lot during my holiday.

\- Lily, get down please. We're going to eat, call my father from downstairs.

\- Coming, I answered, hurrying up to clean up my last school textbooks in my suitcase.

I have to be very careful that every of my school stuffs are back in my case, particularly since he arrive.

I eventually go downstairs, but reluctantly. I don't like family dinners anymore. But I have to behave. If I want a chance to make up with my sister one day, I have to do my best. It is with my best smile that I entered the living room. Everybody was already there. My sister boyfriend, Vernon, gave me a nod. I was quite surprise, because I though taht my sister told him a lot of horribles things about me. After checking one more time, only my sister's smile disappeared when I enter the room.

Good evening Petunia! I said joyfully while taking place at the table. How was today? Did you had fun? i continued turning to Vernon.

Yes, but I am not sure the word "fun" is appropriate, did he kindly answered.

I don't really understand what he meant by that, but I think I will never have the occasion. This owl choose just this moment to come in. It was not possible for it to wait me in my room, no, it has to come in the living room and stop right on Vernon's chair. He was quite surprised, and not in the good way. I glimpse at my parents who seems discontent too. Well, they asked me to warn my friends and tell them not to write to me this week. I am sure none of them are stupid enough to send me something, so I excluded the possibility that this came from them.

I take the owl and run out of the room as quietly as I can. I hope they will find me an excuse. I don't know what to say. I take off the letter when I arrive in my room and put the owl near the window. It don't seems to go back from where it came, so I supposed it was waiting for an answer. So I slowly open the letter.

\- What a fool! I exclaim.

I read all the letter before put it on the side. Why didn't I recognized the writing before? With all the letters he wrote me during the past six years, I should have. James Potter. He is the author of this letter. The door burst open and Petunia enter the room. She glimpse at the owl, and then at the letter. I can see at her expression that she is not here to bid me good night.

\- Because of you, Vernon decided to go back home! He refused to come back while you are here. Are you happy to embarrasse me all the time? And the parents asked you not to do your strange things while he was here!

I wait patiently for her to finish her monologue, wich go on for at least five minutes. What can I do if this stupid Potter was not able to wait until tomorrow to send me a letter. Loose in my thoughts, I don't realize that Petunia storm out of my bedroom, slamming the door behind her. I sigh and go to my desk. I take one of my pen. My parents don't get that in the magical world, we use quill. I write down quickly a little message on a piece of paper. I don't really know why I am answering him this time. Maybe because he just destroyed all my chance to make it up with Petunia.

I move toward the owl, tie the piece of paper and let it go. I decided to go back downstairs and try to speak with my parents. As I suspected, they are waiting for me, siting at the dinner table. I find myself trying to explain them what happened and who is the person that send me that letter. At my surprise, after a minutes of silence, both of my parents begun to laugh. As a pure formality, they punish me. I have to go back to school tomorrow, so they can't do much more. So I end up washing the dishes and the kitchen with my sister glaring at me.

\- You know, she finally tell me. I was about to change mind about you. But after that, you can be sure I hate you for the rest of my life.

I sadly watch her leaving the room. Because of that Potter, I just lost my last chance. Tomorrow, I am going to show him that he messed up with the wrong person. After an hour or so, my mother enter the kitchen, check the condition of it, and tell me I can go to bed. She also kiss me on the forehead and give me a reassuring smile.

Back in my room, I check one last time my suitcase. Everything is good. I take my pyjama from under my pillow, change in it and crawl into bed. Unfortunately, I am too irritated to sleep.

James Potter is going to pay for that...


End file.
